


Sarah, Oh How You're Tone Deaf

by hopesheart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gwaine can't sing, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Short, but Percival loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesheart/pseuds/hopesheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Gwaine comes home from the tavern and has a song stuck in his head. Poor Percival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah, Oh How You're Tone Deaf

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my muse Tess for the mental image of Gwaine singing off key and drunk to Percival. As well as my choir teacher for giving us the song in the first place. Curse you.

Percival was in that lovely, warm place between awake and asleep when a great slamming caused him to jerk up.  
Light pierced his eyes, and he shaded them as Gwaine stumbled in, nearly toppling over as he did so.  
Percival was about to ask, quite irritably, what in the world Gwaine was doing, when said clot pole opened his mouth and proceeded to sing at the top of his lungs.  
"Saarrahhh, SAARRAAHHH WON'T YOU COME OUT TONIGHT! Saaaraahh, Saarrahhh the moon IS SHINNING BRIGHT!"  
He hiccuped, and seemed to notice Percival for the first time. "Ahh Percy! Sing with me! Down at the bar, this nice old fellow taught us *hiccup* this sweet little tune!" He carried on. "Put your hat AND JACKET OOOON! Tell your Mudder you WON'T BE LOOOONG! And ill be WAITING for you ROOUND THE COOORNEEERRR!"  
He continued with the song, completely off key and causing Percival to wince, and throw himself out of bed.  
He walked towards Gwaine, arms outstretched and eyes blinking blearily. "Alright Gwaine, it's a very nice song, now lets get you into bed, yeah?"  
Gwaine nodded deeply, nearly tipping over, and attempted to take off his shirt and keep singing at the same time. When he proceeded to tangle himself, Percival huffed and went over to help.  
He managed to take off both Gwaine's shirt and pants with only a slap to the face from Gwaine's flailing limbs.   
Percival placed Gwaine's clothes neatly on the nearby chair, and was surprised when warm arms wrapped themselves around his thick waist.  
"You're not as thin as a lass, but you'll do," Gwaine murmured.  
Percival started, and turned to face Gwaine. "What?"  
Gwaine grinned. "You're my Sarah!" He seemed proud of this decision and then planted a kiss on Percival.   
Percy stood still as Gwaine's warm lips pressed against his. They were there only for a fleeting second, before Gwaine pulled away and looked up at Percival again, this time looking completely blissed out. He lifted his arms and demanded, "Take me to bed, darling."  
Percival chuckled at Gwaine, and lifted him easily into bed. They settled and lay together, Gwaine's back against Percy's front, with Gwaine humming quietly.  
Percival scoffed, his breath blowing against Gwaine's curls. "Is this the song I'll be hearing incessantly for the next week?"  
Gwaine mumbled what sounded like "yes you great oaf, so get used to the musical masterpiece that is my voice."   
Percy growled, but ruffled Gwaine's hair affectionately.   
And so, Percival fell asleep to Gwaine's gruff whispers of what was soon to become his new favourite song.


End file.
